The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth in the past several decades. Technological advances in semiconductor materials and design have produced increasingly smaller and more complex circuits. These material and design advances have been made possible as the technologies related to processing and manufacturing have also undergone technical advances. As a size of the smallest component has decreased, numerous challenges have risen. For example, the need to perform higher resolution lithography processes grows. One lithography technique is extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography. Other techniques include X-Ray lithography, ion beam projection lithography, electron beam projection lithography, and multiple electron beam maskless lithography.
For these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. In one example associated with lithography patterning, a photomask (or mask) to be used in a lithography process has a circuit pattern defined thereon and is to be transferred to wafers. The pattern on the mask needs to be very accurate and small, which can be adversely effected by any mask defects in the advanced technology nodes. It is desired to make improvement in this area.